First Impressions
by jedw31
Summary: This is my first attempt at Fan fiction. I wanted to just get something down on paper to see if I could get inside the heads of Richard and Kahlan. Please review ... and be kind...tho' all constructive critiscism will be gratefully received


First Impressions.

As she ran through the forest her heartbeat set up a rhythm with the sound of her feet thudding onto the soft carpet of pine needles and leaves carpeting the ground. In turn , a mantra was reverberating through her head 'Never look back , keep on running' over and over again the words repeated themselves as she dodged around the trees and vines that threatened to ensnarl her .

Kahlan could hear the sounds of her pursuers far behind her. Clashing armour and masculine voices carried on the wind to her ears, when it became louder she tried to increase her speed, knowing that if they caught her it would all be over. She wished that she had thought to wear something more practical than her white confessor's dress. It was all well and good wearing a long and flowing dress when sitting in the throne room at Aydindril. There, the uniform was an indication that she was a confessor and the source of justice and arbitration in the Midlands.

Here in the forest it threatened to trip her up or become caught in the undergrowth, slowing her progress even more than the exhaustion she was feeling after the long chase.

Unexpectedly the world turned upside down as she stumbled and fell over a dead tree trunk and was catapulted down a small slope. Rising quickly to her feet she ran on but almost hurtled over a cliff, looking down she could see no escape in that direction. Turning swiftly to find another route she was confronted by the first soldier of the D'haran Quad that had been pursuing her for days.

Breathing heavily she watched as he was joined by his fellow soldiers, as she edged back towards the cliff she tried to anticipate which one of the men would be brave enough to attack first. If she could confess one of them she would have an ally, and perhaps if he held out for long enough she could recover her powers enough to confess another. Breathing heavily her blue eyes shifted from one man to another, none of them seemed particularly eager to come any closer to her than they had to. The leader took a step towards her , "Kill her" he ordered. The archer unslung his bow from his shoulder and placed an arrow on the cord. As he took careful aim a brown blur moved out of the trees, and collided violently with him, and the arrow flew harmlessly into the tree canopy.

She watched as the blur became a boy, no, a man, in brown leather pants and jerkin. He held no weapon, but he rose quickly and put himself between her and the quad.

"Leave her alone" he shouted

"Get out of the way, boy, you don't want to get involved in this, go on home "

As he turned to look at her, she gazed into his dark brown eyes. She could see confusion and curiosity but not fear. He turned again toward the soldiers. "It doesn't seem fair, three against one, and that one a girl" he said. "you don't know what you are talking about" snarled the older man, "she's dangerous , and we will deal her with her as soon as you get out of our way, or, we can make you wish you hadn't interfered " He pushed Richard aside and sent him sprawling

One man charged toward her, his sword raised, "Be careful "the leader shouted, "Don't let her touch you!" As he thrust at her with the sword she grabbed it and ignoring the pain as the blade cut her hand she pulled him closer and grasped his neck with her free hand. Time seemed to stop, her eyes darkened as did those of the soldier. Releasing his neck she collapsed as if all her energy had suddenly drained away, leaving her helpless on the ground. Richard watched as the man turned and attacked his own men. He fought as if possessed, killing all three of his fellow soldiers before he was cut down himself by the leader of the quad. As he walked towards Kahlan , still helpless on the ground, he found himself pushed near the edge of the cliff, spinning around he saw Richard preparing to hit him again , but before the blow landed he felt a sharp pain in his foot . Looking down he saw the that confessor , although still weak , had used her dagger to pierce his foot . Off balance, his arms windmilled in an attempt to prevent himself from falling. Seeing a potential lifeline in front of him he grabbed at Richard's shirt front but missed and instead grasped an amulet secured around Richards's neck by a thin leather thong. The thong snapped and in complete silence he fell backwards over the cliff onto the rocks below.

Richard looked down at Kahlan, wondering about what he had seen happen. Why were they chasing her? How could she be dangerous? And more importantly why did that soldier attack his own men after she had touched him? She seemed to be recovering her strength and attempting to rise, reaching down his hand to help her he was surprised to suddenly find that she held a dagger at his throat. Confused he looked at her and asked "Did I do something wrong" all the time aware that standing as close to him as she was he could feel the heat coming off her and a strange tingling feeling was moving through his body.

Kahlan looked into his eyes, searching for hostility or malice, she was unused to being treated merely as a woman in need of assistance. Most people feared her and her power, even while acknowledging that a confessor stood for justice and right. Seeing nothing in his eyes but honesty and a desire to help, she shook her head and answered "No, it's just that I'm not used to people touching me" She lowered her weapon and allowed him to haul her to her feet.

"You're bleeding, let me help" he said reaching for her hand. She looked down at her hand in surprise, there was no pain, just a steady drip of blood onto the forest floor. Tearing a strip from the hem of her dress she bound it up and faced him again, "it's nothing, just a scratch"

As she turned to leave she heard him ask "what happened, why were those men chasing you?"

"Never mind "she replied "it's nothing that need concern you further"

"But I just saved your life" Richard protested, "you could at least tell me what was going on"

"I think that I saved yours" she said smiling sardonically at him.

Something in her smile made him want to follow her, but as he took a step in her direction, she looked at him fiercely, "Don't come after me, or you'll find out what happened to them and you won't enjoy it"

As she moved deeper into the trees, Richard stood, undecided, then shrugging his shoulders he turned and started back to the bridge. Time to head home anyway, his father would be wondering where he was.

But as he walked away he couldn't resist looking back at her one last time. He had only just met her but somehow he knew that it wouldn't be the last time he saw her and that made him feel strangely happy.


End file.
